Lusus Naturae
by Tubbiegodfather
Summary: Abomination is a good word for what I am. Monster would also work. Some would call me edgy for describing myself as that, but I doubt they've seen what I am. I mean... who the hell in their right mind would call a Mimic cute?


Laying wait in a dungeon a mimic lays wait for his next feast. A lone adventurer comes in one day and before he opens the chest he smiles. He walks away after he notices a small breath coming from the chest.

"I won't be killed that easily today" He says happily as he turns his back completely to the beast that lays in wait no longer. The best sprouts legs and arms and goes to grab the man, but he instantly hears something coming from behind him. He slashes at the Mimic's hand and a battle ensues between them. A slash there and a bite there the two were starting to become weaker over time. Neither talked to each other during the fight. The Mimic because it isn't intelligent enough to speak to him and the human is way too focused on not getting grabbed and killed… because dying hurts.

A slash from the humans longsword smashes into one of the Mimic's legs. To retaliate the Mimic launches its arm to rip the boy to shreds, but he rolls underneath the arm only to be hit by another arm flying a bit lower. He gets launched into the wall and the mimic goes to jump onto him. The human panics and pushes against the wall allowing himself to be pushed under the jumping Mimic. He hears a nice smash as the Mimic hits himself against the wall. He feels a bit of blood drip from his head, but he can't find it in him to care. He has won against the now defenseless Mimic.

The human slashes downward at the chest and cracks it open. The Mimic lays on the ground defeated. He laughs to himself weakly, but nonetheless filled with joy and goes to the body to loot its treasures. The insides of the Mimic are still warm to the touch… and its heart still beats. The human gasps as he feels himself lifted into the air then dropped into the mouth of the Mimic. The Mimic didn't feel merciful enough to crush his body with its hands before eating him sadly.

Death comes slow for him. Each bite isn't strong enough to instantly tear him to shreds because of the now beaten and exhausted Mimic not having much energy left after jumping into a wall and from it now bleeding from the now broken wood. The acidic insides of the Mimic burns his skin, but it doesn't melt it instantly. The acid simply just burns him as his skin turns redder and redder. It takes hours after the battle for the skin to turn white once more. The smell of the acid doesn't allow him to pass out as the yells increase. The human regrets not begging the local adventurers for money instead. The human regrets not making many friends. The human regrets… always being so alone in life.

Weirdly enough the bites aren't what killed him. The acid didn't even burn his skin off. What killed him was the intake of the acid. No one in their right mind would be able to keep their mouth open while being eaten. If he did keep it closed he may of lived. Sadly for the guy he didn't know Mimic acid is lethal when taken inside the body.

**!**

It all went black for a while until he saw a spark of a red light. When he looked up at it he grabbed his head only for him to realise that he's now covered in a blue translucent light. As he looks himself up and down he accepts his death. Tears are shed and sadness begins anew.

As he sobs to himself quietly he doesn't notice the red light slowly moving towards him. Creeping slowly and slowly closer as regret fills his veins of all his past mistakes. He feels something in front of him and looks up only to find the red light zoom straight into him.

The pain returns anew again. This time the pain doesn't feel completely physical. The pain is also mentally tearing the last bits of his minds to shreds while constantly rebuilding it. Memories being retained after death and new ones added. Instincts new to a human and instincts already known arrive. His translucent blue body starts to disappear as he look down and notices a cracked up broken chest… "No… oh god! PLEASE NO NOT THIS. LET ME DIE IN PEACE!" He screams in fear as his soul is dragged into the now broken and slightly

**The souls collide**

**The pact sealed**

**A combined body remains**

**A legend born**

**Rezail Chester… The possessed Mimic**

**This can only go **_**soooo **_**well**


End file.
